shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Venison Roast Showing Two Expressions
|othername = |chef = Eishi Tsukasa |primary ingredient = Venison |cuisine type = French |dish type = Meat |menu category = |manga = Chapter 165 |anime = Episode 49 }} Venison Roast Showing Two Expressions is a dish that Eishi Tsukasa cooked for his duel against Sōma Yukihira. Description This French dish consists of roast made of venison backstrap which was seasoned with salt, pepper, venison fat & tendons. Using venison stock, he skillfully transforms it into a sauce poivrade by just adding pepper. But, for the left side he add blueberries, red currants, blackberries, creme de cassis, red wine, blueberry vinegar and raspberry jam to turn it into a sauce poivrade au baie. With Eishi's care of the ingredients, the flavors of this dish are excessively harmonic & tranquil. Recipe *'Venison Backstrap (Rôti, Poêlé & Steamed)' **'Salt' **'Pepper' **'Venison' ***'Fat' ***'Tendons' ***'Sinew' Right * Black Pepper * Sauce PoivradeWikipedia Page on Sauce poivrade ** Venison Stock *** Venison Scraps ** Black Pepper Left * Sauce Poivrade au Baie ** Venison Stock *** Venison Scraps ** Black Pepper ** Berries *** Blueberries *** Red Currants *** Blackberries ** Creme de CassisWikipedia Page on Creme de Cassis *** Black Currants ** Red Wine *** Red Grapes ** Blueberry Vinegar *** Blueberries *** White Wine Vinegar ** Raspberry Jam *** Raspberries Garnish * Watercress Directions # Take the backstrap of the venison, slice off the layer of fat and tendons, cutting them into squares. # Separate the meat from the backstrap and rub it with salt and pepper. # Create the poivrade base by boiling water with the leftover venison scraps. # Lay the sinew, or tough fiber meat, on top of the cubed fat and tendon so it does not directly touch the oven-safe pan. # Place into a preheated oven, periodically taking out the meat and basting it with the melted fat. This will help prevent it from drying out while cooking it. # Cook till the venison has become tender and remove from the oven. # Place onto a tray to rest and cover with a bowl allowing the steam and heat to continue spreading through the meat. # Heat it once more in the oven and it'll be ready for serving. # Using the venison stock, add pepper to create the Sauce Poivrade and separate the sauce in half. # With one of the halves, add the mixture of berries and fluids to create the Sauce Poivrade au Baie. Gallery Cooking Venison Backstrap.png|Cooking Venison Backstrap Insulated Venison.png|Steam & Heat Spreading through the meat Right of Venison Roast Showing 2 Expressions.png|Right Side Left of Venison Roast Showing 2 Expressions.png|Left Side Cutting Venison Roast Showing 2 Expressions.png|Cutting Venison Roast Showing Two Expressions Left Sauce.png|Sauce Poivrade au Baie Right Sauce.png|Sauce Poivrade Clean Plate of Venison Roast.png|Clean Plate of Venison Roast Vol.20_Chapter.166_Eishi_Roast_Dish.jpg Real Facts * Venison is the meat of a deer. Venison can be used to refer to any part of the deer, so long as it can be consumed, including the flesh and internal organs. Venison, much like beef, is categorized into specific cuts, including roast, sirloin, and ribs.Wikipedia Page on Venison. * Sauce poivrade, sometimes called sauce au poivre, is a peppery sauce in French cuisine. It is made of a cooked mirepoix thickened with flour and moistened with wine and a little vinegar, then heavily seasoned with pepper. ** Crème de cassis (pronounced də kasis) (also known as Cassis Liqueur) is a sweet, dark red liqueur made from blackcurrants. Several cocktails are made with crème de cassis, including the very popular wine cocktail, kir. It may also be served as an after-dinner liqueur or as a frappé. References Category:Dishes Category:Eishi Tsukasa Dishes Category:French Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Western Dishes